Una Anastasia del siglo XXI
by Isabella Anna Cullen
Summary: Liz, nieta de la Duquesa de Weiss, vive una vida de riquezas y lujos, aun siendo una adolescente. De pronto, su vida se vera radicalmente influenciada por un hecho de su pasado del cual desconoce. Un baile, una tragedia y un hombre que la quiere muerta.
1. CAPITULO I: EL SUEÑO

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	2. CAPITULO II: ELIZABETH

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	3. CAPITULO III: EL COLEGIO

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	4. CAPITULO IV: ¿QUEDAMOS?

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	5. CAPITULO V: MARY HELEN WEISS

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	6. CAPITULO VI: LA CHARLA

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	7. CAPITULO VII: ¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	8. CAPITULO VIII: CHARLA DE CHICAS

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	9. CAPITULO IX: EL VIERNES

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	10. CAPITULO X: CENA CON ANTHONY

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	11. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola a todos.

Esto no es un capitulo nuevo y lo siento mucho, pero tengo que comunicar que dejo esta historia. ¿Los motivos? Que tienen un argumento interesante y probablemente lo utilice en un futuro como idea para un proyecto. Por eso he decidido quitar los capitulos ya publicados y cerrar el fic. De momento lo dejare abierto para que la gente se informe pero sin los capitulos. En un mes o asi quitare la historia definitivamente.

Gracias por leerme y siento mucho hacer esto.

En cuanto a mis otros fics, no los he dejado (aunque lleve muchiiisimo tiempo sin actualizar). Estos años han sido algo.. tensos para mi y no me veia con fuerzas ni ganas ni inspiracion para escribir (se que no es escusa pero asi ha sido). Intentare escribir mas y actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada.

De nuevo gracias y nos leemos :)


	12. Chapter 12

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, Isabella Anna Cullen


End file.
